1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolyte for a secondary battery, a method of preparing the electrolyte, and a secondary battery including the electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries, for example, lithium secondary batteries, have one of the highest energy densities among commercialized secondary batteries. Lithium secondary batteries are used in various fields, for example, electrical vehicles.
When lithium metal or a lithium metal alloy is used as a negative electrode of a lithium secondary battery containing a liquid electrolyte, the lithium metal or the lithium metal alloy may be degraded due to the reactivity of lithium with moisture or oxygen. In addition, dendrites can be formed on the lithium metal or the lithium metal alloy negative electrode. Thus, a lithium secondary battery including the lithium negative electrode, such as the lithium metal or the lithium metal alloy may have decreased capacity and lifespan. Therefore, there is a need to address this chemical instability problem.